Diseased
by Dreya -lady drea
Summary: (CHAPTER 3 IS UP!-- crossdressing and a bit of the slash starts.) Zim thinks he's sick, everyone else thinks he's pathetic. This is just my interpretation on Why he was even *picked* for Impending Doom 1....(Urm is my creation)
1. Should a plane and a trenchcoat come int...

Diseased  
11/20/01  
  
Summery: ok, so i pulled the idea that was swimming in  
my head and tried to put it down on paper.....this is  
just off the top of my head, first draft thing. PLEASE  
BE BRUTALLY HONEST WITH ME!! please?  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
Urm stood a good two feet taller than Zim, looking  
down at the disgustingly short Irkan with hardened  
crimson eyes. He stated coldly that he had been  
assigned to Herra-7B9 and would be leaving immedietly.  
Zim's face scrunched up in a pitiful display of what  
was known as sadness, looking away. Urm remembered  
when Zim's eyes wouldnt leave his, when they would sit  
for hours and hours....just.....staring into....  
  
He shook the memory away. That was cycles ago, and  
Urm had lost intrest when he found out that Zim was  
not going to get any taller any time soon. Irkans  
grew in size with experience and skill. He had no  
feelings for this small, fragile, child.  
  
Zim turned his back on Urm, head down dejectedly. He  
muttered goodbye.   
  
The taller Irkan felt pain inside his chest, and  
suddenly wanted to turn Zim around....  
  
Instead he also turned on his heel and dissapeared  
inside the craft. Looking back out the window, he saw  
Zim was no longer there.  
  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
The smaller Irkan hurt inside. He knew it was  
considered weak, but he had felt....something for Urm.  
He wasnt sure what it was, but he now knew why the  
feeling was looked down upon; it had the power to hurt  
you, debilitate you, leave you helpless and afraid.   
  
He now knew for sure he would never amount to the  
expectations of the Tallest. Not only was he short and  
unskilled, but he also had this....disease eating  
inside him. Zim wondered if he was to die.....  
  
No. He was Irkan. He was an Invader! He had been born  
destined to greatness! Born to bring DOOM to his  
helpless victims! Slowly he tried to override the  
pain inside him, tried to think clearly.   
  
If he could not succeed in one way, then he must  
succeed in another. How could he persuade the Tallest  
that he, Zim, was worthy of the title Invader? Wait!  
That's it! This disease inside him, he would give it  
to them!! He would try and copy the rituals that Urm  
preformed; the body movements, the intricate play of  
words...  
  
The short Irkan smiled. He *would* prove himself  
better. No matter what he had to do, who he had to  
hurt, he would be dubbed an Invader.  
  
--end-- 


	2. What do the Tallests do for fun? hmmmm? ...

"Gorsht," Red said flatly, placing his game marker over his companions. 

"That was NOT Gorsht! How was that Gorsht!" Purple waved his claws in the air, abandoning all dignity and stature to his 39th failure in the game of Banter and Boggles. This, of course, was Purple's favorite game and he happened to be very good at manipulating Red into playing it with him. His eyes turned soft and pleading and he made a sound like a mwarble; 

_"Pleaase Red ... you know no one else will play with me..." _

"You know why don't you?" 

"Well..." 

"BECAUSE WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT! WE HAD FORBIDDEN GAMES UNDER OUR OWN LAW!" 

"Can't we just... reprieve the law... for now?" 

"No Purple, not the mwarble eyes......" 

"For me?" 

"Do you want me to get the lasers again?" 

But each time, the same tactic was used and, each time, it worked wonders. 

"Purple, you haven't won ONCE all morning! I'm sorry but I'm NOT going to play YET another game of Banter and Boggles with you! There's no challenge! None at all! Do you hear me? No more!" Red's left eye twitched and claw marks appeared in the table they had played upon. 

The softer colored Tallest simply sat down in his chair and sulked, arms crossed in front of him. "I saw no Gorsht," he muttered. 

Red opened his mouth again, hoping something witty enough to shut Purple up would fly out, but the red light above their chamber door blinked. 

"Oh Calar!" Red threw up his hands his he gave up any hope for a relaxing, peaceful day. The subservient voice of one of the Tallests' guards came through, "A warrior is here to see you sir. Says his name is....." There was the sound of inquisitive whispering, then, "...Zim. Says his name is Zim, my Tallests sirs...." 

**________________________  
Well lovely's, ill have to leave you at that. Please forgive me for it being so short but I haven't written ANY fanfic, let alone keep up with any of my stories in ages. Well, trudge on, yes? **

I am hoping to take this in a bit of a different direction than most of the IZ fic out there, try to think up a creative plot for once! [_] What would you like to see though? Should Urm come back and stop Zim from doing anything stupid? Should Zim try, in his own horribly misguided way, to share this "love disease" he seems to have? Should one of the tallests actually come onto Zim's advances, (or should I not go down that dark alley..AHHH RUN AWAY!!) 

I'm asking for *feedback*, not reviews. Knowing whether you liked it or not is WONDERFUL, but id also like to know why or why not you liked it or hated this particular story.... 


	3. A plan unsuccessful....maybe..... ^_^;;;...

**Hmph, you came this far huh? Well, good for you! See if you can spot the subtle cross dressing. ^_^  
___________**

Both the Tallests' shoulders drooped as they heard the Irkens name.... Zim had been, by far, the shortest Irken ever to weasel his way into the Armada, and to this day the leaders regretted their decision. Incompetent in every way, from laser accuracy to hand to hand combat, the only way Zim had kept himself in the Irken ranks this far was with the good word of a particularly excellent soldier named Urm...   
Urn had been Armada material from the start, impressing both the leaders with his.....size...... 

"Ugh....Can't we just get rid of him now...?" Purple whined. "Urm won't be able to do a thing about it now, he's not even here..." Red scowled and thought a moment. 

"Sirs?" The guards voice came from outside their door again. "Shall I allow Zim in?" 

"Ehh... Yes, yes ... go ahead..." Red winked to his companion as the doors slid open. He attempted to put on his best 'we're cutting profits this fiscal year and just have to make sacrifices' tone as he addressed the little warrior. 

"Ah! Zim, please, do sit down oh shortest of short ones. Would you like some garvel milk?" Purple gratefully sat back and watched, while Red handled their soon to be ex-Irken soldier. 

Ziim had obviously dressed for the occasion of meeting with the two most powerful Irkens on the planet, Purple mused. He caught site of the royal purple trim on Zim's clothes, the slight silver shine in his polished boots, and the sweet smell of a fresh jelly-substance bath. There were black rims around his eyes, which caught Purples gaze. Weren't those black rims....and that red silky substance on the shorter Irkens lips only found on females....? 

Horridly confused, he could only listen to the two converse. 

"I came not for garvel milk or cyclie pie my Tallests, although thank you for you most kind and generous offer. No, I have come to make a proposal to you. A proposal I think you might find....ermm....uhh.....nice." Zim finished the sentence with a shy grin on his face and his hands tapping together. 

"No Zim," Red sighed, throwing his arms up. "For the millionth time, you may *not* be specially assigned to the Planet of Cushion-y softness. Ruk has already conquered that planet cycles ago; your too late. You couldn't go even if Ruk _wasn't_ already there." The taller Irken scoffed. The diplomacy had been pushed and prodded out of his voice by annoyance, and he stuck his tongue out at Zim. 

Purple wondered vaguely if this was the part when Red tells Zim to "take a hike"....... 

Instead Red stood, gloating over Zim like a 2cd level academy bully, while Zim's eyes twitched. 

"My Tallest....." He spoke slowly, trying to retain his control. The small boys whole body shook after a few moments, his black rimmed eyes squeezed shut and his claws gripping the ends of the chair earlier offered to him. 

"Aww... what's wrong Zim? Truth to much for ya? In fact I have something to tell you Zim. Purple and I have been......thinking about it for some time now..." 

_'Yes!'' _Purple thought, _'Finally! Say it, say it, and get him out of our hair!"_

But before Red could finish his speech, Zim leapt up from the chair, latched onto Red's neck, and planted his lips against the others. All in one fluid motion. 

_____________________  
**lol, someone reviewed the last chapter! I decided to go along with your suggestion PRGH, I hope you like how it turns out. **

That is, I hope other people will like it too. Well, onward! To more futility and boredom! *kazoos* 


End file.
